Le Prince Charmant de l'Ouest
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Pour Natalya, il était temps d'employer des mesures drastiques pour se marier avec son frère adoré. Il la sauverait du méchant américain et de ses sbires capitalistes, il aurait ainsi un complexe de prince charmant et il l'épouserait dans l'heure (et lui ferait beaucoup d'enfants en option). Seulement, avec America, rien ne se passe comme décidé au départ. Défi SINTE 6.


**Oui, j'ai craqué après 14 jours d'abstinence d'écriture de fanfiction. J'ai tenu deux semaines, signe de victoire… Comment, ça, je ne suis pas crédible ? **

**Donc, j'ai décidé de ne faire de la fanfiction que pour des défis d'écriture que je limiterais aux nuits de la FA, aux drabbles de l'arbre à drakys (Y a un arbre le 20 si vous avez envie de participer !) et aux défis de mya_tenaka. Juste pour me défouler. Les autres défis, je ne les ferais pas. C'était trop dur d'arrêter tout d'un coup. Et ça a fait des dégâts à mon écriture, vous allez avoir un petit aperçu.**

**Allez, j'y vais !**

**Couple principal : BiélorussieRussie, Biélorussie/America**

**Personnages et couples secondaires : France/Angleterre, Allemagne, Les pays Balte, Ukraine, Espagne et Prusse.**

**Défi :**** SINTE 6 pour la St Valentin, le lien de l'image prompt renvoie dans un endroit interdit à vos petites mirettes alors vous ne l'aurez pas. **

**Avertissement : Crackfic ! (C'est très n'importe quoi et fluffy entre deux menaces de mort, c'est assumé), Mention d'inceste puisque Biélorussie en pince pour son frère Russie, écarts de langage.**

Natalya Alorsvoskaya avait décidé ce matin qu'elle prendrait des mesures drastiques pour convaincre son grand frère adoré de l'épouser une bonne fois pour toute. Ivan pourrait la perdre au profit d'un autre, et là, il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Elle avait consulté pendant toute la nuit ce français idiot et pervers qui avait quand même quelque chose dans la caboche dès qu'on parlait d'amour et de réciprocité. Avec quelques sous-entendus menaçants, Francis arrivait même à suggérer des solutions pratiques. Natalya devait bien lui reconnaître qu'il se révélait plein de tacts et de bonnes manières quand on lui faisait prendre conscience de la valeur de sa misérable existence.

Elle avait téléphoné de chez son frère, Ivan devait un peu partager les frais pour les noces.

Après des heures de pourparlers diplomatiques où il fut autant question de mort atroce que de stratégie de mariage, Francis finit par s'énerver et il eut l'extrême chance de lui proposer un plan débile qui pourrait fonctionner. Il avait pu miser toute sa sexualité actuelle dans ses paroles, peu d'hommes en avaient le cran. Apparemment, le manque de sommeil le rendait créatif et vulgaire. Ou sa dépravation naturelle ressortait avec l'angoisse. Allez savoir… Mais quand même…

« T'as qu'à t'habiller en pute, donner la gaule à tous les mâles de l'ONU, et ton frère va rappliquer rapido pour te secourir ! Tout grand frère le ferait en grand Prince Charmant ! Et vise les USA, ce sera encore plus efficace ! Ivan le hait ! Bonne nuit ! »

Elle avait hésité à le castrer pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se rendre compte de la justesse de ses propos courageux. Peu de nations étaient aussi franches avec elle. Elle s'en souviendrait. Son frère tomberait forcément dans le piège, il aurait un complexe de prince charmant et l'épouserait après l'avoir sauvé des griffes du méchant américain et de ses sbires capitalistes.

Dans un soupir résigné de princesse en détresse, Natalya s'observa dans le miroir.

Elle avait l'impression d'être à poil ! Et ça l'énervait !

Des talons sombres et vertigineux mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes nues. Un petit shorty noir avec des nœuds papillons blancs dévoilaient quasiment tout de ses cuisses. Son débardeur à paillettes laissait même un peu entrevoir son soutien-gorge en dentelles. Et elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu la main lourde avec le rouge à lèvres. Elle avait fait plus attention avec le mascara, son regard d'azur n'en était devenu que plus intense. Quant à ses cheveux blonds… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en faire à part une grande queue de cheval haute.

La force de son amour allait être mise à l'épreuve, elle le faisait pour le bien de ses futurs enfants. Penser aux bébés allait l'aider à accomplir son devoir.

Ses chaussures inconfortables avaient pour seul avantage de lui avoir donné une excuse pour prendre un taxi jusqu'à la conférence.

Comme il faisait froid, elle s'était enveloppée d'un manteau de fourrure qui dissimulait son manque de tenue jusqu'au moment opportun. Ses talons claquaient sur le dallage en marbre ce qui faisait se retourner les autres nations sur son passage. Natalya avait un peu le trac. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, son mariage heureux en dépendait.

« France, où est-ce que tu te planques ? », hurla Allemagne de sa voix autoritaire alors qu'elle franchissait les couloirs d'un pas hâtif.

Elle sourit, il y en avait un qui n'allait pas montrer le bout de son nez de la journée. Elle espérait qu'il faisait dans son froc d'avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton.

A l'entrée, elle se débarrassa de son vêtement chaud pour le donner au portier.

Etrangement, toutes les conversations en cours moururent dans un silence presque parfait.

Amusée, Natalya se retourna vers les hommes nations présents dans le salon qui la reluquait sans vergogne. Elle se sentit très vulnérable face à leurs regards dédaigneux voire concupiscent. Et cet Américain qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler à côté. L'ayant reconnue, Lituanie renversa un plateau avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il allait sûrement avertir son frère de sa folie.

Natalya n'avait donc plus beaucoup de temps devant elle.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent de vengeance contenue. Il y avait un français qui allait regretter de lui avoir donné ce conseil avisé.

Elle s'approcha d'Angleterre avec une démarche prédatrice avant de se pendre à son cou.

Pas impressionné pour deux sous, Arthur ricana en lui attrapant la taille, et elle eut peur.

« My man wants a partie à trois », se moqua-t-il d'elle avec des yeux malicieux.

Angleterre avait toujours été quelqu'un de subtil, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à son petit ami. Il allait faire un parfait méchant qui défendait son petit trésor gagné au prix de nombreuses perfidies... Et…

« Natalya, c'est quoi cette tenue ! »

…elle fut attrapée par le bras et elle fut tirée à l'écart. Une veste puant la junk food la recouvrait, et elle se mit à hurler de dépit en constatant que son « Prince Charmant » était américain !

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Ton frère va nous faire une hécatombe s'il te trouve ainsi.

- Et tu te crois suffisamment fort pour lui résister à toi tout seul, le défia-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Mais il va me remercier d'avoir agi aussi vite ! »

Alfred pouvait se révéler un parfait idiot ! Il avait saboté le plan de Francis ! Oui, c'était le plan de Francis depuis que ça avait capoté ! Et maintenant, ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans une pièce, son frère allait massacrer ou féliciter Alfred en privé ! Dans les deux cas, ce ne serait pas joli à voir et tuerait tout le romantisme !

« Non mais regarde-toi !

- Tu l'auras vraiment voulu, America ! »

Où était son couteau suisse ? Merde, elle ne l'avait pas pris ! Elle n'avait rien pu cacher sur elle ! En venir aux mains avec une puissance mondiale ne serait pas très malin…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'habiller comme ça, demanda-t-il avec sérieux alors qu'elle tâtonnait dans ses vêtements courts par réflexe. Ils étaient tous prêt à te sauter dessus. Tu as beau faire partie de ces moches cocos de l'U.R.S.S., tu es une très jolie femme. Même si tu es une putain de rouge, mes hommes ne sont pas insensibles à ta beauté…

- Etait-ce une tentative ratée de compliments ?

- J'étais sincère. Il fallait que je protège mon bloc de la colère de ton frère ! Angleterre est un idiot ! »

Natalya soupira, tous espoirs envolés, il fallait que sa rescousse héroïque soit faite en public pour que ça ait plus d'impact sur les sentiments de son frère. Changement de plan ! Elle allait contracter une alliance provisoire mais certainement fructueuse avec cette horreur de capitaliste !

« Je veux épouser mon frère, et tous les moyens sont bons. »

America se retint à grande peine de rire quand elle lui expliqua l'idée saugrenue de Francis qu'elle avait bêtement appliquée. Maudite stratégie de l'Ouest pour l'humilier en public !

« Je connais le moyen idéal pour rendre ton frère très jaloux. En plus, il doit te chercher partout en ce moment-même en soufflant comme un buffle, se réjouit Alfred. Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ?

- Très loin.

- Super ! »

Alfred ouvrit la porte et il gueula joyeusement en direction des pays baltes en agitant le bras :

« Je suis là avec Nata-chou ! »

Natalya se tapa le front de son poing devant autant de stupidité.

Alfred avait signé son arrêt de mort… Imminente !

La biélorusse fut surprise et mécontente de se retrouver sur les genoux de l'américain. Mauvais point pour le pays aux étoiles. Elle le fusilla du regard ce qui ne l'impressionna pas, il avait une expression tendre qui la chamboula plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû l'être. Et quand avait-il enlevé ses lunettes, le fourbe ? De tels yeux bleus devraient être prohibés. La main ferme de la jeune nation sur sa taille témoignait de sa puissance. Alfred était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, mais ce n'était qu'un moucheron insignifiant face à son frère. Elle voulut parler, elle balbutia sous l'émotion d'être dans les bras d'un homme autre qu'Ivan. Alfred l'embrassa avec douceur la faisant se taire.

L'américain creusait sa tombe à vitesse grand V !

Tout d'abord hésitante face à son premier baiser, elle se laissa finalement faire sous les lèvres suaves et fraîches. Autant expérimenter la chose… C'était assez plaisant… Cette sensation… Ce toucher intime… Et c'était meilleur que ce dont elle avait rêvée… Même si dans ses songes, elle avait un autre Prince Charmant que cet odieux et insolent jeune homme qui la couvrait d'attentions qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'aimantes en d'autres circonstances... Un soupir lui échappa alors que la main impérieuse de celui-ci se perdait sur sa taille et que son baiser s'intensifiait… Tout allait trop loin… Elle espérait que son frère ne tarderait pas… Elle était saisie par un désir qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, son corps la brûlait alors qu'il lui caressait les jambes. Elle s'accrocha à lui, elle voulait éviter de se perdre dans ce terrain inconnu. Elle n'expliquait pas la confiance qu'elle lui accordait tout à coup. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne pourrait pas d'elle-même se contrôler.

Avec panique, elle sentit l'une de ses mains s'aventurer sur sa cuisse et remonter bien trop haut. Instinctivement, elle s'en saisit pour la stopper, son corps se crispa sous le plaisir inattendu entre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça malgré la chaleur au creux de son ventre.

Natalya le regardait, sa bouche quémandeuse à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle était hébétée de l'envie qu'il provoque en elle mais elle l'était encore plus de ce qu'elle réveille chez lui.

Toute cette tristesse…

Alfred ferma les yeux et l'embrassa à nouveau comme pour effacer ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, et il se fit beaucoup plus sage. Elle ne put pas en profiter très longtemps.

La porte claqua les surprenant tous les deux.

« Alfred, je vais te buter ! »

Natalya ne savait plus trop quoi faire, elle se sentait vraiment perdue entre son frère chéri et son… Son… Son… Son… Son… Son allié du moment.

Et ça ne se faisait pas de laisser son allié se faire tuer sans réagir un tantinet… Et le jeter comme un vulgaire kleenex à peine utilisé n'était pas honorable… Après, on avait une sale réputation parmi les nations…

Ivan l'enveloppa dans son manteau et il la souleva dans ses bras forts et puissants. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui consciente que son innocence n'aurait pas fait long feu sans son intervention. Et le nez dans son écharpe, elle se surprit à regretter. L'étreinte réconfortante de son frère n'avait rien de comparable à celle d'Alfred.

« Je la mets en lieu sûr, je reviens, et je t'éclate contre un mur, cria Ivan. C'est ma petite sœur !

- J'aurais foutu le camp depuis longtemps, s'exclama Alfred avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

- Je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout de la Terre s'il le faut pour te faire payer cet affront.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit ta petite sœur qui s'en charge… Aïe ! »

Natalya voulut relever la tête mais son frère l'en empêcha en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Ukraine, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Lâche ce pot, lâche ce pot ! Non, Elena ! Je ne me battrais pas contre une femme, c'est contre mes principes ! Aïe ! Je vais me défendre par contre…

- Laisse-le », hurla Natalya avant qu'elle ne puisse sans rendre compte.

Le cœur battant, elle cherchait une excuse à son comportement.

« … Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, grande sœur… »

Sa voix tremblait.

Ce qui lui fit le plus mal ne fut pas la stupéfaction de sa fratrie mais l'expression fugitive de douleur sur le visage d'Alfred. Et ce n'était pas le petit coup sur la tête qu'il avait reçu. Non… Tout se mélangeait en elle, c'était trop.

« Ramène-moi à la maison », demanda Natalya qui voulait fuir le plus loin possible.

En repassant dans le hall, elle eut un regard meurtrier envers l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade. Francis ne lui fit qu'un petit clin d'œil amusé en passant un bras autour d'Arthur qui le chassa immédiatement avec un « no » retentissant. Les démonstrations réelles d'affection en public n'étaient pas le fort de l'anglais. Francis gambada pas très loin d'elle en lui faisant signe de l'appeler. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ce colporteur de ragots et briseur de cœur !

Natalya soupira fortement quand Ivan la déposa sur une chaise dans leur chez soi. Il ne parlait pas, sa colère rentrée rendait l'atmosphère lourde. Elle se sentait idiote et naïve. Et humiliée, elle n'aurait pas dû agir de la sorte devant tout le monde.

Il se mit à faire du thé avant de lui poser la question.

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris. »

La biélorusse se releva rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Son rêve d'épouser son frère partait en fumée. Juste pour un baiser. Un baiser lui montrant qu'il y avait d'autres hommes sur Terre. Et certainement, des plus attirants qu'Ivan pour elle…

Natalya attendit le milieu de la nuit pour déranger Francis. Par pur désir de l'emmerder. Et non d'avoir le temps de sécher ses larmes. Le français n'était pas de très bonne humeur mais il consentit à éclairer sa lanterne par :

« On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère qui se soucie vraiment de toi… Et je ne parle pas de ta sœur. Il a quand même été très rapide le 'Ricain pour te mettre à l'abri des regards… Et il n'en a pas tellement profité… A sa place… »

Natalya raccrocha, c'était suffisant.

Elle hésitait entre crier au scandale d'une sournoise machination de l'Ouest ou à celui d'un amour véritable.

Elle ne tint pas jusqu'au petit matin pour annoncer à son frère qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas en définitive. Ivan avait eu un peu peur au départ parce qu'elle s'était introduite dans sa chambre habillée de la même façon que la veille. Il hocha juste la tête avant de râler.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas courir dans les bras d'America...

- Non, je vais réfléchir. »

Natalya connaissait ce sourire enjoué chez Ivan qui voulait clairement dire : « le pauvre homme ». Elle grogna devant la supposition de son grand frère. Elle n'allait pas tomber amoureuse du premier venu qui s'était octroyé le droit de l'embrasser sans vergogne. Même si ce premier venu l'invitait à boire un café à chaque réunion lui conférant ainsi une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur lui… Si, on pouvait espionner l'ennemi en parlant d'extraterrestres et de musique classique…

Et cette tristesse…constante… Natalya ne l'avait pas inventée. Et elle put en être à nouveau témoin en revenant dignement au sommet de l'ONU quelques heures plus tard.

Alfred était venu lui parler directement pour la distraire des commentaires grivois que lui adressait le Bad Friends Trio depuis le premier étage. Maudits soient-ils ! Cela rendait l'instant encore plus étrange… Elle parlait au type qui l'avait embrassée la veille, et elle avait droit à des commentaires du genre :

« Moi, je la veux bien ta mini-jupe, beugla Espagne.

- C'était un shorty ! Un shorty, Antonio ! L'awesome moi ne se trompe jamais en matière de lingerie !

- C'était mignon tout plein », rajouta Francis avec un sourire calculateur.

Natalya ne savait plus quoi penser de Francis et de ses mesquineries. Elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais ! Alfred bafouilla des excuses pour leur comportement ignoble.

« Tout de suite ! En salle de réunion ! »

Les trois compères infernaux râlèrent pour la forme mais abandonnèrent tout de même leur distraction.

Natalya vit de nouveau cette brèche en America quand les enquiquineurs furent loin.

Par le passé, elle aurait recherché à identifier cette faiblesse pour la servir sur un plateau d'argent à son frère. Seulement, là, elle s'interrogeait. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient comme à leur habitude, sa curiosité gagnait le pas. Que pouvait donc déstabiliser une puissance mondiale comme Alfred ?

Alfred s'excusa d'avoir été trop loin quand il n'y eut plus personne pour les écouter.

Natalya ne put s'empêcher de rougir aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

« Et ça ne se reproduira plus…

- J'espère bien revivre ce genre de choses, avoua-t-elle.

- Avec celui qui te plaira… Ça se passe bien avec ton frère ? »

Il avait énoncé sa question un peu trop vite.

« Il a abandonné l'idée de te tuer, il est de bien bonne humeur. C'est assez rare pour le souligner.

- Je n'aime pas quand il est de bonne humeur, ça veut dire qu'il prévoit de m'attaquer.

- Tu ne me tireras pas les vers du nez.

- Oh, j'aime pas cette expression ! C'est dégoûtant ! J'espère qu'il ne t'en veut pas trop.

- Oh, oui… Euh… Notre relation s'est améliorée. »

Natalya eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Alfred avait perdu son sourire, ses yeux brillaient de douleur, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Je ne veux plus l'épouser. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi ! Tu m'as montré qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités intéressantes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'autorise à quoi que ce soit.

- Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me tente ma chance, lui répondit avec malice Alfred qui paraissait soulagé. J'affronte déjà ta redoutable famille, ils ne peuvent m'en vouloir encore plus que maintenant. »

Alfred lui baisa la main, et ça lui sembla beaucoup trop chaste sur le moment. Le cœur en émoi, elle abandonna tout bon sens. Et elle se rua sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle avait toujours eu la passion dans ses veines. Elle adorait ça… Avec lui… Elle n'avait pas envie de tester avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon….Et ce petit sourire idiot qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il l'invitait au café… C'était peut-être ça l'amour…

Et les « youhouhou » imbéciles de la bande de triples idiots ne réussirent pas à la détourner de son héros qui l'avait attendu jusque-là avec beaucoup de patience. Par contre, quand ils se mirent à leur jeter du riz par-dessus la rambarde, ils durent prendre leurs jambes à leur cou pour sauver leur peau.

HAPPY END !

Note de l'auteur : J'avais prévenu pour le côté crackfic ! Oui, ça a l'air d'un mauvais scénario sorti tout droit d'un auteur de fanfiction en manque… Parce que c'est parfaitement cela… Et l'amour triomphera toujours pour la St Valentin !

**Bonus : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Francis a le chic avec les slaves dans mes fanfictions.**

« Je suis le meilleur. Je suis un génie de l'amour. On devrait faire une statue à mon honneur pour le Bien que je fais à l'Humanité toute entière !

- Dis le mec qui, pas plus tard, qu'hier nous a tous appelé à la rescousse, le railla Paolo.

- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, soupira Francis. Les latins sont les meilleurs. Et Gilbert aussi… Un beau travail d'équipe…

- Que t'es con », commenta Romano.

Francis avait sonné la sonnette d'alarme légendaire chez les latins. Quand l'amour, le véritable amour, était en péril, ils arrivaient tous à la rescousse. C'était une question de vie ou de mort… Pour Francis.

« C'était la pire bêtise de toute ta vie si on exclut ta relation passionnelle avec le Brit', affirma Antonio.

- On a bien rattrapé la sauce, commenta Feliciano. Heureusement, j'étais là pour alerter America !

- Je ne jouerais plus les cupidons, râla Héraklès en toge et en s'appuyant sur son arc. Les flèches sont beaucoup trop précieuses pour les perdre en futilité !

- Ohohonhonhon… Voyons, je savais qu'Alfred en pinçait pour Natalya. Il me l'avait dit. Je lui avais suggéré de prendre le café avec elle. Bon, d'accord, du côté de Natalya, c'était pas gagné, avoua Francis qui avait retrouvé toute sa confiance dans la victoire. Mais je l'ai eu au téléphone, et on a un peu discuté d'America, elle avait l'air de le porter dans son cœur… »

Francis continua d'énumérer les raisons de cette romance tout en leur faisant part de sa grande expérience en matière d'amour.

« Comment fait-il pour deviner tout ça, ronchonna Gupta qui cachait derrière son dos la précieuse flèche récupérée à la va vite. Il aurait pu totalement se planter.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Héraklès. Rends-moi ça.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'apercevoir que les vraies flèches sont perdues à jamais. Et que tes tirs ont un certain laps de temps de retard.

- Prions que Francis ne se trompe jamais. Et que notre équipe de choc fonctionne toujours.

- Heureusement, on sera toujours là pour lui, il ne mesure pas sa chance.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »


End file.
